One Call Away
by Sarah36396
Summary: Rated for Language. Clint/Natasha. Just a little story I thought up. 2 chapters. Leave a review, Enjoy. Side of Tony/Pepper. Includes all the avengers except Thor
1. Jealousy

**Since I am in love with Hawkeye(duh), I figured I'd get another story up and running while I am working on the other. Doesn't relate to "Learning to Share" at all. Just a one shot...maybe two chapters if I get especially skippy. Set a few months after the movie. Enjoy. Leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a single dang thing!  
**

"And there is Legolas, right on cue," Stark crossed his arms.

"Whatever," Clint just shook his head, leaning against the side of the building. "So is there a specific reason you decided to have us all gather here? I mean, it is Stark Tower, why should we care about the reopening?"

"Ooo, someone might be on their period," he held his hands up in surrender. "Calm down owlman, You'll see in a second. And here comes Flagman, wonderful," he mocked a salute.

"Tony, are you ever serious?" Steve cocked an eyebrow, stretching lazily as he approached them.

"I don't know, am I?" He wrinkled his nose, looking down at Pepper.

"No, never," she hid a smile.

"Are we discussing whether Stark is an ass or not?" Banner asked, stepping out of the shadows as he advanced towards them. Clint frowned, wondering where Natasha was. He hadn't seen her since they all went their separate ways. He shifted his weight, scanning the nearby crowds, feeling...anxious?

He shook his head, scolding himself. He didn't have time for thoughts like that. Natasha was a big girl, she could handle herself. With a sigh he went to join in the recently formed circle, standing between Steve and Banner. Everyone knew better than to stand within arm's length of Stark; it just wasn't a good idea.

"Why hello Muscles, how's the world been treating you?"

"More like how have I been treating the world," Banner chuckled. "And what about you Tony? Still been working on this hunk of Steel?"

"You just wait," Tony's eyes seemed to light up. "This is big. Really big."

Pepper laughed, shaking her head with a grin. "You are like a little kid at Christmas, always in a hurry to open the gifts."

"You know it! Christmas has to be the best Holiday ever! All those gifts, and turkey, and oh lord, my aunt used to make the best chocolate chip cookies."

"I remember I got food poisoning at Christmas once," Clint frowned. "Right after I got my first archery set. I couldn't go outside for days. It really pissed me off."

"Poor wittle falcon," Tony pulled a face.

"Want to go bronze man?" Clint challenged.

"Easy you two," Steve frowned.

"What's a little friendly banter going to hurt?" Tony asked.

"Just one punch," Clint stepped towards him.

"Just one round," Tony promised.

"Good to see us all together and getting along so well," the voice came from behind them. Clint froze, his heart suddenly slamming into over drive.

"Ah, spiderwoman, nice of you to arrive, finally. You are several minutes late."

"You can punish me later Tony," Natasha rolled her eyes. "What's up? And what'd you do to Clint?" She frowned as she looked at his rigid figure, his back still to her.

"Nothing...yet."

Steve snickered, pretending to cough to cover it. Tony just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Pepper wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning against him.

"I'm...fine," Clint turned around, his composure regained. He gave her a good once over, and she knew it. She watched as his eyes traveled from head to toe, but she couldn't read his face.

"Oh joy, you learned to speak again," She said slyly, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

"Well, this sexual tension has been fantastic, but let's go, shall we?" Tony hit the button on the door, leading them inside. Banner and Steve followed, Natasha and Clint dragging behind a bit.

"It's good to see you," She said under her breath, not looking at him. Clint raised an eyebrow, surprised at the statement.

"Same to ya. What have you been up to?"

"You know, the usual. Lot of overseas stuff."

"I see."

"And what about _you_? What had you so busy you couldn't call?" She stopped, propping a hand on her hip.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Oh, I don't know. I figured after our little moment you would attempt to at least _call_," she frowned. "But I get it," she shrugged before walking ahead of him. She caught up with Steve and smiled before lacing her arm through his, wearing a chipper smile.

Clint stood there, stunned as he watched her walk. That was so NOT Natasha. Was she trying to make him jealous?

"I'd say she has you figured out," Banner chuckled, once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Barton. Come on, before Tony decides to make some smart ass remark," he nodded towards where the others went.

"Uh, right," Clint nodded, following him down the hall.

"Right this way folks," Tony led them to the freight elevator.

"Are you going to take us to the basement and kill us?" Steve asked.

"Darn, you figured out my plan."

"As if he could take me," Natasha's eye glinted dangerously.

"I will pass on that, my good lady. I don't feel like getting me ass whipped. Unless Pepper is holding the whip," he waggled his eyebrows.

"My God Tony," Pepper blushed, shoving him with all the force she could muster.

"Aaannddd that's where I stop listening," Steve pretended to gag.

"Seriously, Tony. Keep that stuff to yourself," Clint frowned.

"Oh look, cat gave Barton his tongue back."

"Tony," Pepper sighed. "Can we just get this over with."

"Sure, sure. Here we go folks. Two at a time please. And I, the great, amazing, handsome, wonderful-"

"Ignorant," Pepper added,

"That too, and fantastic Tony Stark will get first."

"I'd better go with you...who knows what you might do before you get down there," Pepper shook her head, climbing onto the elevator with him. The doors close and they disappeared from view.

"I'll go with Steve," Natasha smiled at him sweetly.

Clint clenched his jaw, looking straight ahead and ignoring the scene before him. Banner chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he watched the whole thing. It was almost sickening. That woman was a master at manipulation, and he had a feeling Steve was playing right along with it. Poor Barton.

"Yeah, ok." Steve sounded pleasantly surprised.

"I guess I'm stuck with eagle eye," Barton sighed.

Clint just grunted, studying his shoes with a sudden found interest.

"Ok Barton, get a move on," Steve nudged him towards the returned elevator.

"Oh, please, go ahead," Barton insisted. There was no way in hell he would give them a chance to be alone.

"Just go Clint," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Banner shrugged, stepping into the elevator.

The ride down took maybe twenty seconds, but to Clint it was minutes. They stepped off the elevator and Banner let out a woah. Tony had converted nearly an acre of underground to a training center for them. Clint barely had time to appreciate it as the elevator went back up..slowly.

Tony kept gabbing on about all the control panels, the locker rooms, and then the virtual battle scenes, but Clint barely heard a word. His eyes were locked on the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did his blood boiled as Steve came sauntering off the elevator, looking quite pleased with himself. Natasha came out behind him, smirking, looking directly at him.

"Damn she's good," Barton thought to himself, beginning to get pissed.

"Impressive, Stark," Steve chuckled. "Last thing I expected. Very nice."

"Made of titanium, so no Hulk Smashing out."

"Oh darn," Banner rolled his eyes. "I was so looking forward to crashing into your bedroom."

"I know, it really is a shame," Tony shook his head.

"It is like taking care of little boys," Pepper sighed.

"But you wuv me, right?" Tony batted his eyelashes.

"Yes Tony. Want a cookie too?" She teased.

"That would be fantastic. Actually, let's go get dinner, it's on me."

"I haven't eaten anything but frozen food for a month," Steve said thoughtfully. "A steak sounds pretty good right about now."

"I ate a beetle soup last week," Banner chuckled. "Real food does sound appetizing."

"Let's go then! I am starving!"

"You are _always_ hungry, Tony," Pepper laced her hand through his as they stepped onto the elevator.

Clint waited patiently for it to come back down, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Ok Steve, let's go," Natasha said as the doors opened.

"Actually, I need to steal Steve for a second," Banner stepped forward. "Need to ask him a few questions."

"ok...?" Steve cocked an eyebrow, stepping onto the elevator with him. The doors closed, leaving Natasha standing alone with Clint. It was time to set a few things straight.

He took a step towards her and she turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Cute show," He said flatly.

"You sound upset, everything ok?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Everything is fantastic," She gave him a sweet smile.

"What's with all this crap with Steve?"

"Am I not allowed to express interest in anyone else?" She tilted her head.

He advanced towards her till his nose to nose with her, grey eye staring down at her face. "No. Let's get a few things straight, Natasha. You _do not_ belong with Twinkle Toes."

"Then who do I belong with, Clint?" The way she said his name made his blood boil.

"Me," he muttered before capturing her lips in a rough kiss. She tried to hide her smirk as she kissed him back, backing them against a wall.

"Is someone jealous?" She managed between kisses.

He didn't answer, just kissed her again, letting his hands drop to her waist. She lazily looped her arms around his neck, her eyes watching his every move as she kissed him back.

"I'd say someone is jealous," she sighed as he dropped kisses along her jaw."Rreaallyy jealous," She bit back a moan as he nipped her neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Clint said huskily.

"I can do that," she nodded thoughtfully before taking control of his mouth.

"And, what did I tell you?" Tony's voice held a smirk as the others appeared behind them.  
"Like two teenagers."

Clint ignored him, focused on the task at hand. He had lost time to make up for, and he planned to make sure she knew that she was his. There was no way he was letting her get away this time.

"You know," she finally said, "All you had to do was call."

Clint cursed, shaking his head. All he had to do was call.

**The end :3. I am posting chapter 2 later. Got a little carried away xP**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2 :D Just a light fluffy piece...enjoy, drop a review, please. Last chapter  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I remind myself?  
**

Clint muttered something in his sleep, jerking as he rolled over in bed. Something was bugging him, keeping him from falling into the deep sleep he was used to. With a frown he jerked upright, his hand instantly dropping to the dagger under his mattress. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes before he realized the disturbance was coming from the door- someone was knocking frantically.

"Clint Barton," he heard someone hiss. "I know you are in there! Don't make me kick your door down!"

"I'm coming," he hollered, rolling out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans, yanking them on before stumbling to the door. He threw the latch back and opened it, a smile instantly splitting across his face.

Natasha stood in the hallway, glaring at him. She was soaked from head to toe and the fun didn't stop there. She had bits of paper stuck in her hair and silly string sprayed in various places across her body. Some kind of green slime was on her arm and covered her shoes.

"If you laugh I swear..."

"I'm sorry," Clint coughed. "Stark?"

"No! Well, yes. He payed a bunch of punk kids off."

"Figured so," Clint nodded thoughfully. "Well, are you going to stand out there all night?"

"Good point," she moved into his loft, taking a good look around. She hadn't seen the inside yet and she was quite impressed. For being a bachelor pad, even if he was an assassin, things were neat and tidy. Everything was in place, the furniture was cozily arranged. "Pepper?"

"Yep. Figured I could use a little help," he chuckled. "I, uh, Was eating off a card table and a crate," he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Clint, that is oh so classy," she couldn't help but smile.

"I know," he sighed. "It's hard being so fancy," he chuckled as he walked towards the back of the "house", opening the linen closet. He grabbed a towel, then headed towards his room. She followed, raising an eyebrow as she entered the room.

"Very, very impressive. Pepper has my compliments."

"Actually, I did this," he scratched the back of his neck, giving Natasha a good view of his bare torso.

"Really?" She looked out the large glass window that. It had a perfect view of the city skyline and the various lit up building. The large pond in the park could be seen, the moon dancing off the water. A bed was on the far wall, which was painted a dark blue. A dresser stood beside the bed, across from the closet, and a lamp sat on the edge. What amused her most was the desk that sat along the far wall; the one thing that wasn't neat. A laptop sat buried under papers, which were scattered across the surface.

"This is my little bat cave, so to speak," he said as he dug through a drawer. "And you do realize it is two in the morning right? I was almost sound asleep...wait, how did this happen?" He turned around to raise an eyebrow.

"I...couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk. Guess Tony heard me leave."

"You are staying with Tony?" He instantly frowned.

"Yeah, they are fogging my building. Don't get all jealous," she smiled slightly.

"Oh, alright," he tried to shrug it off but she could tell he was annoyed. "Here," he tossed her the towel and a pair of sweats.

"No shirt?"

"Oh, right," he pulled out a black t-shirt, shooting it her way. She caught it, careful not to get anything dirty.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bathroom is on the right."

. . . . . .

Natasha ran the towel through her hair, letting out a content sigh as she tossed her dirty clothes into the basket that sat by the door. Clint's bathroom smelled like Clint, naturally, and she inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. After getting dressed she flipped off the lights, heading towards the living room, where she had saw a spare blanket.

"Nope," She jumped as Clint appeared behind her.

"God, scare me to death why don't you?"

"What can I say? I am an assassin," his eyes danced with amusement.

Natasha rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss him, her arms looping around his neck. He chuckled, kissing her back before tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's about time."

"I wasn't exactly clean earlier," she wrinkled her nose.

"I wouldn't have cared," he smiled. "Come on, I don't bite," he called over his shoulder, heading back to his room. Natasha followed, suddenly nervous- a feeling she didn't enjoy at all. She quietly shut the door behind her as Clint flopped back into bed with a yawn.

"You sure about this Clint?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "I am going to wait till you lay down, then kick you out."

"Smart ass," she muttered, crawling into bed and stretching out as close to the edge as she could get.

"Come on Tasha, it's me," he murmured, pulling her against his side. She stiffened at first, then relaxed against his side as he rubbed lazy circles on her arm.

"I know...it's just...different."

"We both know we've slept with other people before," he said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, but this really is different," she sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I do," he rolled over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But right now I want to ask you something?"

"Hmm?" She rolled over to face him.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I have been, it is just one night."

"I know you are lying. You've looked exhausted all week," he ran a thumb under her eye. "What's bugging you?"

"Clint, please don't do this." She closed her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, you know that," she pulled herself tighter against his chest. "I just don't know if I can tell you. It scares me... I don't like to feel vulnerable."

"None of us do. But sometimes talking really does help."

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I keep thinking about what Loki said to me...and then I start having these dreams, It is nothing."

"Ntasha," he frowned. "What did he say that bugged you so much? That was nearly a year ago."

"I know that," she said in a small voice. "But it stuck with me."

"Alright," he nodded, folding his arms behind his head as he watched the ceiling fan making slow rotations. Natasha watched him for a moment before rolling over, burying her face into his shoulder as she began to tell him what Loki had said in barely a whisper. By time she was finished her tears had wet his shoulder.

"Tasha," he groaned, wrapping both arms around her as he hugged her to his chest. "There is no way that would have happened. Or nor will it ever happen."

"You wouldn't have had any control over it."

"Don't think like that. Don't do that to yourself...when we were fighting, somewhere deep inside something kept telling me not to try that final blow. Something kept me from trying to kill you. I couldn't have done it."

"You don't know that," she sniffed, continuing to stare at the sheet beneath them.

Clint sighed before rolling her over, tilting her chin up so he could gaze into her eyes. "I do know."

"How?"

"Because I love you, Natasha. I just couldn't have done it. And I never will," he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "And that is a promise. And please don't launch into your "love is for children speech"."

Natasha just laid there, starring at him as she let that sink it. She knew that was true, she had known it for a long time. She had just been fighting it. Ever since that kiss in Tony's basement things had been different. She slowly felt herself softening, not trying to block him out. With a sigh she laid a hand on his cheek before kissing him.

"I love you too, Clint."

"What?" His eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean "What"?"

"I didn't think I'd ever hear that come out of your mouth. At least not directed towards me."

"Yeah, well, I just poured my heart out to you. I am tired of trying to keep everything pent up and buried," she muttered, readjusting herself so she could lie her head on his chest.

"I'm glad!" He smiled, pressing a kiss to her head. "Go to sleep, Tasha. I'll be right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he gave her a squeeze.

Natasha nodded before closing her eyes, relishing the extra warmth that radiated off his body. Her breathing steadied and she was almost asleep when Clint spoke again.

"Remind me to thank Stark," he said in a slurred voice, his own breathing shallow and even.

"For?"

"Sending those kids after you. Otherwise you never would've came over."

She couldn't help but smile and just rolled her eyes, lacing a hand through his. "I might've found my way over here. You never know."

"Night, Tasha."

"Good night, Clint," she closed her eyes once more, falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

**Ok, things have changed. I am too busy with riding to be writing a lot, so this is the final chapter. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me. Until next time!  
**


End file.
